haileesteinfeldfandomcom-20200214-history
Most Girls
"Most Girls" is a song recorded by American singer and actress Hailee Steinfeld and intended as the lead single for her forthcoming debut studio album.Hailee Steinfeld's "Most Girls" Is A Feisty & Empowering Anthem It was released April 28, 2017 by Republic Records.Hailee Steinfeld's New Single "Most Girls" Premieres April 28, Going Straight To Pop Radio Steinfeld wrote the "female empowerment anthem" with Jeremy Dussolliet, Tim Sommers, Asia Whiteacre, and the record's co-producers, Ryan Tedder and Zach Skelton.Hailee Steinfeld Wants To Be Like "Most Girls" Background and release On April 24, Steinfeld revealed the cover and release date for "Most Girls" through her social media pages.Hailee Steinfeld Announces New Single 'Most Girls' The song is Steinfeld's first single as a lead artist since "Starving" in July 2016, following a number of collaborations released earlier in 2017. "Most Girls" was released to digital retailers worldwide on April 28, 2017. While it was made available for airplay immediately, its official impact date at American contemporary hit radio was May 2, 2017. Republic Records also serviced the song to hot adult contemporary stations on May 15, 2017. Critical reception Jonathan Currinn of Outlet Mag wrote that the song's lyrics "are incredibly clever, really proving that Hailee Steinfeld has what it takes to inspire women," and also praised the "rhythmically groovy" but not over-produced beat. De Elizabeth of Teen Vogue called Steinfeld's vocals on the track "catchy," and wrote that "you'll want to be listening to this jam all weekend." Mike Wass of Idolator wrote that "Most Girls" is "as catchy as it is relatable and inspiring." Live performances Steinfeld performed "Most Girls" live for the first time at 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards on April 29, 2017.The 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards Lineup Looks Amazing Music video The official music video for "Most Girls" was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and premiered May 23, 2017.https://www.vevo.com/watch/hailee-steinfeld/most-girls/USUV71701010 The clip begins with Steinfeld rebuffing a man who claims she is "not like most girls."Hailee Steinfeld Is Like "Most Girls" In Her New Video Throughout the majority of the video, Steinfeld "channels" various different personas, including a boxer, party girl, and a bookwork.Abs-olutely perfect: Hailee Steinfeld shows off rock hard stomach in music video for Most Girls Arielle Tschinkel of Idolator wrote that the video's premise emphasizes "that girls can be whoever they want to be," while the Daily Mail added that Steinfeld is "celebrating being a woman" in the video. At the end of the video, Steinfeld is joined by a group of young women wearing t-shirts emblazoned with positive attributes such as "fearless" and "relentless."Hailee Steinfeld Drops Video For Girl Power Anthem 'Most Girls' While the video received praise for its message of embracing individuality,Hailee Steinfeld Leaves A Clueless Boy Behind In 'Most Girls' Video it also drew some criticism for its lack of diversity.Hailee Steinfeld Wants to Be Every Woman in the Video for 'Most Girls' "All of these girls are extremely thin and femme," writes Aimée Lutkin of The Muse-Jezebel, "so in reality most girls do not appear in this video." Lyrics Videos Hailee Steinfeld - Most Girls (Audio) References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Hailee Steinfeld Category:2017 releases Category:Discography